The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touchpads and touch-screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interface objects on a display.
Exemplary user interface objects include digital images, video, text, icons, control elements such as buttons and other graphics. Exemplary manipulations include adjusting the position and/or size of one or more user interface objects or activating buttons or opening files/applications represented by user interface objects, as well as associating metadata with one or more user interface objects or otherwise manipulating user interfaces. Certain manipulations of user interface objects are associated with certain types of touch inputs, which are referred to as gestures.
Conventional methods and interfaces for processing touch inputs are inefficient in disambiguating certain touch inputs to determine intended gestures and intended manipulations of user interface objects. Thus, it would be desirable to have a framework for improved processing and disambiguation of touch inputs.